


The Crying Angel

by miaspeaksblog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Avada Kedavra, F/M, M/M, Suicide, Unrequited Love, death by wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaspeaksblog/pseuds/miaspeaksblog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco falls in love with Harry, but he never tells him. He plans to tell Harry during their 6th year, but something happens.</p><p>EDIT: Fixed the ending so that it's better :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crying Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic, so i apologize if its supper super crappy! I would highly appreciate it if you left comments with critique! Thank you for reading this fic, and also, if you think i rated this wrong, please tell me~! Thank you~!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Series
> 
> EDIT: This was my first fanfic, but i have edited the end so tjat it is slightly/alot better than it used to be with all of it's crappy terms such as squishy. Thanks!

 

-

Draco stood in front of the crowd of first years. He found the person he was looking for standing with a ginger boy and a girl with her hair well on its way to being an afro.

 _"It's true then. What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts..."_  
He got a good look at the boy. Draco's heart lurched; he pushed it off as simple excitement for meeting the famous Harry Potter.  
 _"You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there..."_

_"I think I can sort out the wrong sort for myself, thanks."_

Draco's heart lurched again.

 

-

 

It had taken Draco only half a year to find out why his heart lurched every time he saw Potter; it took another half year for him to accept it. It took a couple of days to figure out how to deal with it, especially when he was around Potter. He teased the Potter boy every time that he bumped into him, to conceal his feelings for him and so as to not say anything that would give himself away.

Six years had passed since that day. Draco sat near the whomping willow, just out of reach from it's long limbs. As he looked up into the greying sky, his heart ached with longing. Every time he so much as _thought_ about Potter, his chest grew tight, but now he had a task to do; he didn't have time to think about Potter all day. The Dark Lord had come back, and wanted Dumbledore dead. Of course, Malfoy had seemed like the perfect choice, with him being a student of Hogwarts and all that. Malfoy sighed and rolled over, face down on the grass and groaned in longing; he clutched his chest. It was too tight, his chest; he wanted to cry, but he wouldn't. Maybe, just maybe, one day he'd get what he'd been longing for for years...

"Malfoy! What the bloody hell are you doing?!?"  
Professor Snape stood on the crest of a hill not too far away; Malfoy scrambled up.

"P-Professor! I- Professor Sprout wanted us to study the Whomping Willow's... behavior" Draco responded quickly.

Professor Snape approached the blonde boy and growled quietly, "Shouldn't you be studying how you're going to kill the headmaster?"

Malfoy jumped, and a scowl settle on his face. His wand was pointed towards the older man. "H-How do you know??"

"Put down that silly toy of yours Malfoy." Snape spat. "Your mother and I made an unbreakable vow."

"I don't need your help!" Malfoy retorted. He turned back around, apparently to study more of the Willow's behavior. It's branches waved around, seemingly playing a game with itself. Suddenly, Draco was wrenched around by unseen hands. The older man had his wand out, pointed at Draco. The blonde boy hung in the air, a glare printed on his face.

  
"Look at me when I am talking. Do you understand?" Snape jeered. Draco spat in his face and jeered right back at him. "Put me down, old man, or my father will hear about this!" Snape wiped the spit off of his face. If Draco wasn't being protected by an unbreakable vow, Snape would have fed the blonde to the Whomping Willow himself. Instead, however, he left Draco hanging on an invisible hook and walked away, his black cape billowing behind him.

Draco was later found by Professor Sprout, who had come to check on the Willow's health.

 

-

 

Later in the year, Draco was testing his plan out using the vanishing cabinet, placing apples and the like into its doors. Whilst his hands were busy doing one thing, however, his mind was definitely elsewhere. Ever since the new potions professor decided to teach all of his students how to make love potions and luck potions, Draco couldn't keep Harry off of his mind. Draco tried to, mind you, but thoughts of Harry forcibly barged into Draco's mind after each thwarting attempt.  

What if....what if he made a love potion and poured it into Harry's food?? Or better yet, gave it to him as a present for Christmas...? Of course, Harry wouldn't know.....Draco shook his head. Back to work.

 

-

 

The pain in Draco's chest hurt so much now; he often took to going to the abandoned girl's bathroom where Moaning Murtle was. Despite her whiny voice, Murtle was actually quite good company to have. He didn't know why, but he felt as though it was okay to cry when he was with her.

 

Like now. He was crying, shaking even; Murtle did the best she could to comfort him, but today was different, it seemed. He couldn't be comforted like he normally would. She was about to say something when Harry ran through the door of the bathroom yelling "Murtle!! Murtle!! I need to ask y-" Draco jumped, and quickly tried to hide, but to no avail. He had been seen. "Malfoy...! What ar-" He stopped short. Was Draco... crying?? Harry could hardly contain his laughter; his mirth bubbled to his face and through his throat until he was laughing big, reverberating belly laughs. Draco was _crying_ like a little girl!!

  
Ginny, who must have tagged along with Harry, had come into the abandoned girls bathroom, suspicious of the loud laughter she had heard. "Harry, what are you doing? What's so funny?" Harry just laughed, unable to say anything. Instead, Harry pointed in Malfoy's direction. Draco, through his tears and from behind his tomato red face, glared at Ginny as her gaze landed on him. _"If looks could kill..._ " was the first thought that Ginny had, before realizing that Draco was crying. 

 

At first, Ginny gaped at the scene in front of her. She wondered why the hell Draco, the prestigious High Prince of Slytherin, would be crying in an abandoned girl's bathroom. 

 

Draco could practically see the gears turning in Ginny's head, and it infuriated him. Unable to contain his anger any longer, Draco shot a stinging hex at Ginny. Since she wasn't laughing (not fully yet, anyways), she was able to deflect it, the hex hitting Harry instead. Harry, sobering up pretty quickly, cried out in pain. His face was swelling up, his right eye closing and his face almost entirely unrecognizable. Ginny cried out in horror, turning to Harry, then glaring her own daggers at Draco before yelling at Draco, "Electro!!" and quickly followed by a petrificus totalus. The combo effectively made Draco pass out due to too much electric shock running through his bones and not being able to move. 

 

-

 

Draco woke up some time later. The body binding jinx had faded, leaving Draco to shake and twitch as the aftermath of being electrocuted. A single tear rolled down Draco's cheek, his face already shiny with tears. Moaning Murtle had disappeared sometime during the dispute between Ginny and Draco.

 

Draco lifted his head, even though he knew that Harry and Ginny had already left. After making sure that no one was in the bathroom, he quickly set up a barrier charm so that no one could come into the bathroom. It was a good thing, too, and just in time, for Snape had appeared. Snape had tried to rush into the room, but walked into an invisible wall; being the smart man he was, he didn't try it again. Instead, Snape opted for pounding on the wall, eyes on Draco who was, inconveniently, not looking at Snape but at the ceiling. 

 

Draco was looking at his wand, his arm extended in front of him as he laid on his back. His whole being was still shaking, and he couldn't figure out what to do anymore. He didn't want to try anymore. He didn't want to hurt Harry; it was never Draco's intention to hurt Harry. Half of Draco wanted to run to Harry and apologize, but the smart part of him told him he oculd hardly stand as it was, and that even if he could make it to the infirmary and apologize he'd just be rejected again, or maybe even cursed. As it was, Draco didn't want to show his face to anyone ever again.

 

Draco finally, after a long time it seemed, dragged his gaze down to Snape's own desperate gaze, and said, "sorry." His voice cracked in the middle of the word, and his voice was barely a whisper. Snape stopped for a moment, then pulled out his wand and began desperately throwing spells at the invisible wall, but to no avail. Draco's hand twisted the wand so that it pointed towards himself, took a deep shuttering breath, then muttered the Unforgivable Curse.

 

_"Avada Kedavra."_


End file.
